Office panel systems comprise a plurality of panels which can be gauged together in a side-by-side manner to define an individual workspace. Typically, cabinets and work surfaces can be hung on the panels.
Some panel systems include stackable upper panels, which can be placed on top of lower panels. In one system, the stackable upper panel includes downwardly projecting prongs which extend into openings in the panels below. The openings in the lower panel become accessible when the removable top cap on the lower panel is removed.
Yet another system secures the upper panels to the lower panels by removing the end caps on the lower panels, and removing and replacing the structural slotted end splines on the panels with taller end splines which project above the level of the original panel. The top cap on the lower panel is removed, and the upper panel is then positioned on the top of the lower panel and secured between the upwardly extending structural splines. Once the stack is assembled, the removed end caps are placed over the exposed portions of the structural splines on the lower panels and additional end caps are placed over the portions of the structural splines which extend upwardly and secure the stacked upper panel in place.
Yet another system employs L-shaped mounting brackets which can be bolted onto the tops of the lower panels at each upper end corner. The upper stackable panel is positioned on top of the lower panel and secured at its ends to the upstanding legs of the L-shaped brackets. End caps are then placed over the ends of the upper panels.